Part of The Pack
by Kiing.Deemy
Summary: Meet Lynx, born and raised in the wild until adopted by Vixen. He seems normal on the outside but what's his secrets? Rob/OC BL. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hii, Deemy here with my first story. Please, this is BL/Yaoi etc. So if you don't like it then please do not click on the fanfic! Thank you ^^

Thoughts '...'

Telepathic communication are in bold like this

Pairing: Dick/Lynx OC

Part of The Pack

Chapter 1

Thud!

Crash!

"Ugh... ". One irritated eye opened to glare across the street at Vixen and Copperhead engaged in combat. 'You've got to be kidding me... Taken out by Copperhead? Lame!'. Muscles tensing in preparation, I quickly sprang forward, leaping over a few upturned cars gunning straight for Copperhead with amazing speed.

"Vixen!". Hearing his call and needing no more prompting, she quickly dropped into a crouch for the approaching male to make a clean shot. Not missing a beat I quickly leaped over her letting out an animalistic growl as I twist my body in midair to deliver a powerful kick.

Momentarily stunned by the turn of events, Copperhead could only look up stunned at the approaching leg. 'Aw, sh-'. Was all he could manage as his vision immediately went black.

"You in a hurry or something, kid?". Vixen asked as she watched the authorities ship off Copperhead to prison.

"Or something". I responded, folding my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. "Let's go already, you promised me".

She stretches and fixes her gaze on me smiling. "Alright, alright. Don't get your tail in a knot". She laughs as I shoot her a sour look to 'Hurry up' and a brief image of a cheetah envelopes her as she sprints off.

'Finally'. I easily catch up with her as we race off to our destination. 'Today's The Day'.

Justice League HQ

We quickly walked past the crowds outside, Vixen stopping for a few before being pushed along by me. I really had no time for fans, not when I was going to meet the four very first sidekicks. I almost squealed. Almost.

Entering I couldn't help but let my gaze take in everything as my mouth dropped in awe. Those statues were huge. Especially Superman's, it was huge! I was so distracted I didn't notice the approaching scowling male until it was too late.

"Omph". Was all I heard before I looked down to a see glaring male directing his fiery gaze at me. I could only blink as the scowl on his face only darkened. 'Is he.. Constipated..?'.

The scowling boy quickly lashed out with a leg sweep and only my years of instincts allowed me to appropriately evade it by lifting one of my legs in front the other avoiding his attack before quickly changing direction and bringing down my leg to crush the offending object. I was only a little shock as he caught it in the palm of his and a lot pleased at the hiss of pain. I quickly pushed my weight onto my leg and back flipped out of range before he could try something.

"Lynx!".

I looked away from the irritating boy to Vixen, only to be greeted with an unpleasant glare. My ears immediately shrank back as I couldn't help but wince at her gaze. Without a backwards glance to the kid I quickly made my way to her where she smacked me upside my head and told me to stop picking fights.

"He started it!" Childish, but true.

We stepped in only to be greeted by a very unpleasant sight.

"Since when?". A voice exclaimed. My eyes immediately traveled towards the source. Kid Flash.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team". A voice quickly explained. The Flash. 'His costume looks tighter in person..'. I thought.

"There will be other missions when you're ready".

"But for now stay put". A voice finished. It was commanding, signaling the subject was closed and leaving no room for argument. Batman. The alpha of the group... Best to keep my distance... Yeah.

Vixen quickly nodded to me before she too left with the other Leaguers for a mission. "Glad you didn't bring you know who?". A voice asked and my ears immediately twitched at the sound.

"Indeed" replied Martian Manhunter before they too, left with the other adults. 'Okay...'.

"When we're ready?". Kid Flash started. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like" He paused. "Like sidekicks?"

'What's so bad about being a sidekick?'. I scrunched up nose, affronted.

"My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me". I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the guy.

"Trust?" Kid Flash exclaimed. "They don't even trust us with the basics!". Whoa. "They've got a secret HQ in space!"

'Bigger whoa... '. I still don't know why I looked up at that moment. We were in a building. "What else aren't they telling us?". Aqualad asked after a moment.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?". A sudden image of a red headed irritated boy crosses my mind at that moment.'Oh, damn..'. I couldn't help but shift around slightly at the dead silence that came over the room. They haven't even looked my way since I came in. Not how I expected this to go at all.

"What is project Cadmus?". Aqualad asks.

"Don't know". Robin answered before breaking into a smirk. "But I can find out". I watch as he makes a path towards the League's computer and immediately begins to hack it.

"Access denied".

"Heh. Want to bet?". He said bypassing most of the security measures that were in place. I didn't really know what he was doing, I was never that much good at technology and stuff. It wasn't too long ago I was still in the... I quickly shook away the thought.

"Whoa! How are you doing that?".

"Same system as the batcave". Robin smirked.

"Access granted".

"All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C". He paused before continuing. "That's all there is". He said swiveling around the chair to face us. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate".

'Wait, what?'

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice".

"Hey". Robin laughed. "They're all about Justice".

"But they said stay put". Aqualad said. This was my chance, no going back now.

"Maybe this one time we could ignore the rules". Immediately after it came out of mouth, all eyes were on me. "Um...". Maybe this wasn't my chance and I just screwed up all possible chances I'd be ever given.

Until, Robin smirked at me and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief and then be confused as my heart fluttered also. 'Am I dying...?'.

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this". Robin smirked.

Kid Flash quickly sped over. "Wait. Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going". They both turn towards Aqualad grinning.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?". Aqualad asked.

"We didn't come here for a play date". Robin answered pulling me beside him. There's that weird flutter again, it must be serious.

To be continued

That's it for now folks!

Please read and review and don't dare flame you trolls

But yeah, please read and review. It'll be much appreciated and it'll get the second chapter up quicker ;) Wait.. That only works if you like the story and there's no guarantee for that -Messes Up Hair- Oh this is bad, this is sooooo bad-

(Lynx) : Due to technical difficulties our favorite author is no longer with us -I'm not dead!- And I'll continue on for him. Now, review or no cookies :|

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii, I'm back with the second chapter for my story! ^^ And I got my very first review! -Lynx and I Jump Up and Down-**

 **Right... Now to address the review**

 **I'm really stoked that you liked the story and Lynx. Your points were really nice, especially about Lynx not really being developed properly. I actually was worried about that, so I'm going to make him more interactive in the team. As to why I paired him with Robin was because Lynx is more intuned to his animal characteristics than anything else and would only be attracted to the dominant male of the group. Not Superboy or Kaldur but Robin, and also because there isn't much of it around. My first pairing was actually Wally/Lynx but I decided for Robin instead in the end.**

 **I hope that answers your questions and thank you for being my first reviewer! Your points were really helpful, although my best friend thought you were pushy but don't mind him. He's just over protective like that.**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

"Help!".

"Get us down!".

"Stay put. We will get you out". Cried the Fireman to the panicking scientists. A huge explosion rang out just then blasting the two men off the roof. Two quick blurs of yellow sped past, scaling the building grabbing the screaming scientists and hauling them onto the roof.

"Whoa!". Cried Kid Flash losing his footing and slipping down. I quickly back flipped off the roof, angling my body to gain little more speed to pass him and grab the windowsil, hauling myself through it. I wasted no time in turning and grabbing unto Kid Flash's hand before he met his doom with an untimely 'Splat'. "T-thanks". He whispered. I grunted back a you're welcome.

"It's what his name- Flash boy and Lynx". Shouted one of the Firemen.

"Kid Flash!". He exclaimed while being hauled up inside by me. "Why is that so hard?". He asked turning towards me. I shrugged and turned away.

"We should start looking around, Robin and Aqualad could handle the situation outside". Immediately after I said it we both turned away and started searching through cabinets and files. This place reeked, it had so many differents scents to decipher from. Soon there was a thud by the window and I looked up to see Robin making his way over to me."Anything?".He asked. I shook my head.

"No, nothing yet. Nothing but a few pungent smells". I answered scrunching up my nose in emphasis. He smiled at my words before turning to investigate another area. I couldn't help but frown at him as I felt another weird fluttering feeling. Soon after there was another thud drawing me out of my troubling thoughts, it was Aqualad.

"Appreciate the help". Aqualad called out frowning at Robin.

"You handled it". Replied Robin shuffling through the cabinets."Besides,we're here to investigate. Poectic justice, remember?". Robin replied.

Dropping the subject Aqualad turned away and walked off to the corridors, taking his search somewhere else.

 _Twitch_

'Something's...coming..'. Leaving my search, I walked off to join Aqualad. I could clearly hear the sound better in this part of the building, and whatever it was it's approaching quickly.

 _Beep_

At the sound both Aqualad and I quickly turned towards the elevators. There was some shadowy figure in the elevator. 'What the?' I spared a glance with Aqualad to which he nodded.

"There was something in the-"

My ears twitched as I heard approaching feet."Elevators should be locked down". Kid Flash said arriving in a flash. Pun intended.

"This is wrong". Robin said approaching. He quickly pulled up an image on his wrist com."Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building".

"Neither does what I saw".

"It didn't look or smelled human either".

"You saw it?". Aqualad asked surprised. "I couldn't make out anything". I smirked and gestured towards my eyes.

"Nothing gets past these".

"Unh!". Grunted Aqualad as he forced the elevators doors open, only to step back in surprised at how far the elevator ran.

"Whoa...". I breathed.

"And that's why they need an express elevator". Said Robin as he shot a line towards the roof and immediately dives inside without a second thought. Not missing a beat we all followed after him. "I'm at the end of my rope". Robin acknowledged before swinging unto a ledge and begins at hacking at the elevator door. I landed nimbly beside him, peering over his shoulder. He spared me a smile over his shoulder before continuing on. "Bypassing security. There! Go!". He directed.

Wasting no time I pried the door open allowing the others to enter before I followed. "Welcome to project Cadmus". Robin said. It was huge... How did they-

'Something's coming. A lot of somethings'.

Immediately after I thought it Kid Flash reacted and sped off to most likely investigate this part of Cadmus. "Wait!". Cried Aqualad and I. Did he hear them too? I could only wince as I watch him only just barely miss the massive fist and skid across the floor out of harm.

"What are they...?" I could only stare wide eyed at the herd of creatures passing us.

"No". Aqualad said his voice set in a deadpan tone. "Nothing odd going on here".

 _ **Scene Break**_

"Okay. I'm officially whelmed". Robin said stunned. I don't blame him, these creatures were like nothing I've ever seen before. I rested my hand on one of the cages, getting a closer look at them. They certainly weren't cute looking things. I jumped slightly as Robin laid a hand over mine pulling me away from the pods and back towards the others. 'I didn't hear him approaching...'.

"It generates its own power with these things". Kid Flash was saying. "Must be what they're bred for". He finished.

"Of course". Continued Aqualad. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons' teeth into the Earth".

"And this Cadmus creates new life, too". Thank you Vixen. It's really hard to keep up with them.

"Let's find out why". Said Robin releasing my hand and accessing a nearby monitor. I didn't even noticed he was still holding it. 'What's going on with me? I never felt this way back in Africa'.

"They call them genomorphs". He quickly pulled up a file. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things. Super strength, telepathy, razors claws". Hearing that I inspected my own claws.

"I bet mine are better". I couldn't help it, I took pride in my skills. To be part of the pride I had to have a good skillset. It was needed to survive.

"These are living weapons!". Robin exclaimed surprised.

"They're engineering an army, but for who?". Kid Flash asked.

"Let's go ask". I was gearing for a little fight and besides someone was approaching.

"Wait". Said Robin. "There's something else. Project Kr.". Immediately he tried to gain access to the file only to be met with resistance. "Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-" They're here.

"Don't move!". Growled a voice. He was with those creatures. "Wait. Robin, Aqualad, Lynx, Kid Flash?".

"At least he got your name right". Laughed Robin before turning back to the monitor.

"Am I suppose to know him? Vixen never really filled me in on everything here". I asked to which Kid shrugged.

"I know you". Aqualad said stepping forward. "Guardian, a hero".

'Wait. Come again?'

Pushing up his chest he replied. "I do my best".

"Then what are you doing here?". Questioned Kid. My thoughts exactly.

"I'm chief of security". He answered almost proudly. "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out". I growled. There was no way Vixen was in any part of this.

"Listen, whoever you are. There's no way Vixen is in league with any of this madness". I could already feel my claws lengthening, my senses heightening. I wanted to rip him apart, but I couldn't. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't grasp any reason why. I was more than pleased to see the hesistance in his eyes.

Kid immediately stepped forward also defending the League. "You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?". Have to calm down, I need to reign in my senses. Everything was getting hazy. I couldn't see anything but the pulse in his veins, every instinct inside me was screaming for me to clasp my fangs around his neck, suffocate him. It would be easy.

"Weapons? What are you-" He babbled. "What have I-". He grabbed his head. "Ugh. My head". Not short after he looked up all traces of the man before gone. "Take them down hard! No mercy!". He commanded. The genomorphs immediately stepped forward growling.

I lost it.

Snarling, I sprang forward, tackling them head on. I only vaguely realized the area was covered in smoke. I didn't care, I wanted retribution for Vixen. Slashing out, I was only annoyed when my claws slashed away at the wall and not the creatures.

I could hear them closing in. Wasting no time I ducked, avoiding a swipe at my head and rolling unto my back pushing up into a handstand and kicking it squarely in the jaw. I didn't let up, shifting around I grabbed one's tail and tossed it aside. Facing them now they growled at me, tensing for another attack. I snarled at them, bearing my fangs, and was more than pleased to watch them shrink back uncertain. I was ready to make another lunge when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was rough, calloused maybe but oddly soothing. It was Kaldur, and he was saying something.

"We need to move! Lynx!". I could feel myself relaxing, just haze was clearing up, I could think better again. 'I lost control, I can't kill here. I wanted to kill something..'. Clearing away those thoughts for now I nodded towards Aqualad and we set off.

Looking around I noticed the others weren't with us. Was I so far gone? I need to see Vixen. Seeing my troubled frown, Aqualad must have picked up on its meaning, part of that is. "They escaped throughout the commotion. They should be safe". I could only nod my head in reply.

Not long later I was in an elevator, I was still a little out of it but why were we headed down? "Dude, out is up". That was Kid. He didn't too pleased. I blinked, trying focus more on the conversation.

"Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52". That was Robin. He's the reason why we're headed down? He's risking our lives for this project. I tensed and released a low growl.

"What gives you the right to decide for us?". I challenged. He turned to face me then, a serious tone to his voice.

"This is what we came here to do, find answers. So quit complaining". He glared. I could feel my anger and rage subduing fully then, and my ears skirting back as if submitting. My body was recognizing him as an alpha even without my consent. 'Bull shark...'

"This is out of control". Aqualad said stepping forward. The distraction was greatly received. "Perhaps... Perhaps we should contact The League". A heavy silence followed after he said it.

'Mari...'. I thought. 'You better not be searching my room'.

Somewhere Vixen sneezed.

 _Ding_

Blinking away those thoughts, I numbly watched as the elevators open and Robin race out without a second thought. "We are already here". Kid said before he too raced out.

Aqualad sighed before turning to face me. "Coming?".

"Might as well". I sighed before I walked past him to join the others. After a briew walk we met up with a little predicamemt.

"Which way?". Aqualad asked.

Taking a look around, Robin answered. "Yeah. Bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?". I could hear movement coming from option 1 but also a shuffling of feet coming from option 2.

"Halt!". Cried one of those creatures before levitating two barrels at us. Not needing any more prompting we made a dash for option one, Kid Flash and I clearing a path. I watched as he placed a barrel between the doors keeping it open for a while longer. It wasn't long until the others caught up and we all ran inside the doors sealed, Aqualad kicking out the barrel before.

Taking extra measures, Robin hacked the doors' mechanics so no one could get in and vice versa.. "I disabled the door. We're safe". He said getting up.

"We're trapped".

"That's reassuring..". I hope I used that word correctly...

"Uh, guys". Kid called. "You'll want to see this". He said turning on the lights for a pod. There was someone inside there.

"Whoa!". Robin breathed.

"It's a small version of... Superman". I blinked. Was that even possible? What with his invulnerability and all.

"Big 'k', little 'r', the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?". He asked turning to us. I could only shrug my shoulders in reply.

"Robin, hack". Said a serious Aqualad.

"Oh". Robin blinked. "Right, right". Doing just as asked Robin hacked into the system without any resistance. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in 16 weeks?". He exclaimed. "From DNA acquired from Superman".

"Stolen from Superman".

"No way the big guy knows about this". Kid Flash said.

"That'd be a lot more trouble, don't you think?". I think I was being sarcastic. It was fun..

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7".

"Must be hot in there..". I mumbled. Beside me Kid Flash snickered. "What?". I asked, but he only shook his head.

"And these creatures". Asked Aqualad.

"Genomorph gnomes, telepathic, force feeding him an education". Robin answered.

"And we can guess what else". Kid Flash said. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son".

"Now we contact the League". Supplied Aqualad. Wasting no time, I watched all of them try to do just that but got nothing. I don't travel with technology, it doesn't like my very much.

"No signal". Said Robin.

"We're in too deep". I said. I did know how cell phones work, and those com links were sort of like phones. Right?

"Literally". Kid Flash said seriously.

"What do we do now?". I asked.

"This is wrong". Said Kid turning away from the pod to face us. No one should be locked away like that, I agree. I shivered. No one.

"We can't leave him like this".

"What if he attacks us?". I could hear the men outside still trying to get inside. What did I get myself into. 'You had to tag along, didn't you'.

"Set him free". Aqualad ordered.

"But-"

"Do it". My eyes snapped to the pod at the hiss of compressed air escaped. I had a really bad feeling. I jumped when his eyes shot open and he tackled Aqualad across the floor. "Unh!". Grunted Aqualad as he was peppered with punches.

"Monkey butt..". I grumbled before running off to help. I didn't make it too far as Kid Flash was tossed, and I barely making time to twist around him but still not enough as he still brushed past me, his feet connecting to my head before he went through the glass case and me going down disoriented. I could hear them shuffling around, grunting but I was still too groggy. Only just catching my bearings, I felt a hand grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up. I couldn't help the yelp that tore through my mouth then but it gave my senses a sharp reboot. Lashing out, my feet connected to his ankles throwing off his balance and allowing me to gain some distance.

It wasn't long till he was upon me like stink on a warthog **(1).** He tackled me to the floor. Holy wilderbeast, he was strong! Stronger than any buffalo I've faced, but he has to have weak points. Risking it, I quickly elbowed him between the eyes and was gratified by the grunt of pain and him getting off me slightly. It was enough room for me to do this!

Planting my legs on his adbomen, I pushed him up and over into the far wall. Rolling with the move, I flipped over also turning to face him. It didn't put him down for long, he was charging at me now like a rampaging bull elephant. I could use this. Kicking one leg out connecting with his ankle, making him lose his footing once again, I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder and slamming him onto the floor. Not letting up and still holding his hand, I dropped the floor and rolled locking my legs around his neck with my arms still locked tight on his arm pulling. 'I can't kill him..'. I let up slightly but I only made it worse for myself. Taking advantage of the slight release of pressure, he quickly shot up. I tried to reapply the pressure but it was in vain, I couldn't do nothing as rammed me into the wall and my vision immediately swam with darkness.

'I should have killed him...'. I thought before my vision went completely black.

 _ **To be continued. . .**_

 **I'm finally finished! Osmagawd! -Panting- Please read and r- Lynx take it away..**

 **(Lynx): You got it boss -Clears Throat- Please read and review and remember, don't flame~ Reviews help chapters come along quicker!**

 **Ja Ne~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, hey, hey! It's really slim Kiing Deemy! -Bows- Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week -Awkward Silence- Well don't everybody cheer at once...**

 **So I forgot that everyone is not going to be able to view the cover image for this fic. So most probably have no clue about Lynx's appearance, I mean he could be ugly for all you know**

 **(Lynx): Hey!**

 **Just putting that out there honey. Back to his appearance, long story short, he's Hawt!**

 **Haha, okay for real now. Skin color: Tan, Height: About Aqualad's but still a little ways shorter, Hair color: Sunny blonde with a little red mixed into the sides, it's also short with spikes at the the front. Three pointing upwards and the rest downwards. There's also two cat ears mixed up in there, blonde in color and cream on the inside. His face is marked with two red whisker like markings on each cheek which bleeds into his hair. Eyes: They're yellow around the pupils and light green in the irises. They're also slitted like a cat's own. Appearance: He wears a red scarf around his neck, with three tail like pendants on the front. He also wears an armhole black shirt, with skin tight pants (He still has free mobility) reaching to above his ankles. They're also black and he sports black fingerless gloves.**

 **His name is Lynx and so is his alter ego. I'm lazy like that, and plus it really suits him**

 **(Lynx) -/- Thank you!**

 **Now onward to the chapter! Huzzah!**

 **I always to do some shit like that =D**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Flashback**_

"You don't understand!". A voice screamed. A woman, she was panicked, bordering on being terrified. She was maneuvering a jeep, a phone pressed against her ear. "You have to have space! You can't keep me out, I'm in labor!". She screeched in the phone before doubling over in pain, the contractions hitting her hard. A scream ripped out her mouth then. "Y-you just have to let me in! Please!". She begged, tears clouding her vision. She gasped and dropped her phone in the seat as the jeep suddenly spiralled out of control.

"Hello? Hello?!". A voice cried from the phone. "Lucy!".

"Rick!". Was all she manage as the jeep was suddenly upturned.

'I can't move..'. She thought scared. 'I can't move! And the baby!'. It was coming! The baby was coming now! She was full out panicking now. 'Oh God, the baby..'. She was giving birth. Trapped beneath an upturned car, not the ideal setting. A scream tore through her mouth then, followed by deep heavy panting. A startled gasp escaped her as she heard another cry. Looking down between her legs, she was greeted with the sight of her newborn son. Reaching out gingerly, she took him and cradled her child in her arms.

"He's beautiful..". She whispered. He had cat ears, and they twitched ever so slightly at the slightest of movement. Her musings were cut short as she heard the distant yelps of Hyenas. They must have heard her screams during the birth. Motherly instincts kicking in, she comforted her child with soft coos and kisses. She was rewarded with a bubbly giggle for her efforts.

Her peace was shattered when the loud growls reached her ears. She jumped and turned towards the source to see five Hyenas trying to claw their way to her. 'No.. No'. They couldn't have him, not her child. Laying her child beside her obscuring him from view, she angled her body towards the Hyena's claws, sacrificing herself to protect her child. "I'm so sorry, little guy. Please grow up healthy, eat your vegetables and don't talk to girls until you get a job. Mommy loves you". She closed her eyes as she felt their claws digging into her. Clawing, chewing..

One lone Hyena's ears perked as it heard the sort gurgles of the newborn child. Poking it's head through an open space, snapping it's jaws at the child. The child could only watched in fascination at it's impending doom, giggling again. Growling, the Hyena only tried harder. It's barks changing ever so slightly, to resemble a human?

"Lynx! Lynx, wake up!".

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Lynx wake up!". Pleaded a voice. It sounded desperate, worried. "Please, wake up". Groggily I opened my eyes. My senses were in overdrize, it was hard to catch myself. Blinking away the grogginess, I fully opened my eyes. I wasn't prepared for a masked face looming over for me, nor the relieved smile on their face. I reacted accordingly. I.e. I freaked.

"Gah!". Sitting up quickly I headbutted him, my head spinning from the collision a little. Looking around I groaned. I remembered where we were now, Cadmus. Peering at Robin, I quickly apologized to which he just waved it away.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay". He reassured getting up. Standing up, he offered me a hand helping me up. I was about to thank him but I was cut off as Robin pulled me along still holding my hand. Soon we joined the others where someone was taking on those gigantic creatures alone. 'How much did I miss?'. Why was the clone helping us? I turned to Robin for clarification.

Catching my look, he replied. "Superboy had a change of heart. He's decided to fight the good fight". He explained. I nodded my head.

"Lucky us". I answered.

"Superboy, the goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here". Aqualad shouted.

"You want escape?". He exclaimed. Taking one of the creatures, he swung it into the others creating a pathway for us.

"Show off..". I grumbled.

Nearing the elevator, Superboy quickly forced open the doors. Grabbing Aqualad he jumped up into the shaft. Robin followed suit and shot a line up into the shaft. Hesitating he turned to Kid and I, deciding which one to take. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him, jumping inside and scaling the walls easily.

Looking up after me, Robin sighed and grabs Kid swinging up inside. All too soon everything went to hell as Superboy started descending rapidly. Reacting quickly Robin threw a batarang lodging it into the wall. I watched as Aqualad grabbed unto it stopping their fall.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?". He asked disheartened.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still cool". Kid Flash tried.

"Thank you". Superboy whispered to Aqualad.

"Elevator!". I shouted. Hate to ruin this moment, but we need to move now. Climbing up, I pulled at them to get a move on or be squished.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit". Robin said gesturing towards the open doors. Moving quickly we jumped through just narrowly missing the incoming elevator. I breathed a sigh relief, I doubt my nine lives could bring me back from that. Looking up, I could hear the shuffle of feet coming our way.

"Peoples, those things are closing in us". Getting up, we quickly ran off down the corridor.

"Go left! Left!". Exclaimed Superboy suddenly. All at once we quickly followed his directions, turning left sharply. "Right!". He directed us again. Following his directions, we turned right only end up in a deadend.

Frustrated, I started clawing at the wall. My claws making deep scratches. "Fish butt!". I shouted.

"Great directions, Supey". Kid said also frustrated. "You trying to get us repodded?". He accused. He had a point, but I didn't want to judge anyone. Even if said person rammed me into a wall.

"No. I don't understand". Superboy thought dejectedly. I walked over and rested my hand on his shoulder. I could get past that little fight, I hope. I'm not cold hearted or anything.

"Chin up. You were just trying to help". I offered. He only looked at me quizzically before smiling a small smile. I could only wonder what I said that warranted such a look. I missed the sour look Robin threw our way then.

"Don't apologize". I turned away from Superboy, focusing my attention back on Robin. "This is perfect!". He finishes before gesturing towards the air vents.

'Great...'. I thought.

 _ **Scene Break**_

 _ **Grab**_

"Ack! That's not my leg!". I kicked out at Kid Flash. "That's the third time now!". I yelled at him. What is with him?!

"S-sorry!". He pulled back his hand, his face taking on a crimson hue, again. I glowered at him and continued. I didn't notice when Robin elbowed him. "At this rate, we'll never get out". He grumbled rubbing his sides. Suddenly my ears twitched. Something was coming.

"Shh. Listen". Hearing it from Superboy only pushed me to crawl faster. It kinda felt like I was hunting back home...

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Rustle.**

"Back straight, stick low to the ground". A voice commanded. "Low, Lynx. Like a mating position!". The voice explained. Quickly I shot up, embarrassed.

"Mom!". I cried! My ears drooping in embarrassment. I was not ready to hear this, not at all.

"Oh, hush now". She growled. She was a tawny cat, big for her age. She was the head hunter in the pride, she was also in her prime. "Sooner or later, my boy. You're going to have to mate". I scrunched my nose in disgust. Seeing my look, she huffed and swiped a paw at me.

Quickly understanding, I rolled onto my back and also swiped at her playfully. It wasn't long till she was upon me and we were rolling around, laughing. All plans of learning to hunt gone.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Still plently of them between us and out". Robin said getting up.

Pulling down his goggles Kid Flash replied. "But I've finally got room to move". Stepping forward, I threw a smirk his way.

"Race?". I challenged. He grinned back and we shot off, two blurs speeding our way through the area and knocking out creatures in our path. I could see ahead for miles, luckily. Noticing the closing doors I realized we would't make it in time. "Kid! Wait! The door-". I tried to warn slowing up.

He laughed. "It's not going to be that easy!". He called back. I could only wince as I saw him face plant into the door.

"Ouch..". I ran over to him. "You okay". He only groaned in reply. I looked up as the others approached us. Aqualad walking over to the door and Robin immediately trying to hack it.

"We're cut off from the street". Aqualad stated.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed". He grumbled annoyed. I tensed as I heard the creatures approaching. They were gaining on us.

"They're closing in on us guys". I warned. Robin quickly got up forgetting about the door.

"Can't hack this fast enough. This way". He directed down another corridor. Meeting the end we all fell over after getting whammied by the genomorphs waiting ahead for us.

"Fish butt...". I mumbled before slumping over.

It felt like hours before I finally came to. Getting up, I noticed the others awakening also and Superboy declaring something to one of those creatures. 'Whatever that was about..'.

"Feels like fog lifting". I heard behind me. Taking a look back I saw Guardian holding his head and mumbling something. I ignored him, he was hardly worth the kill now.

"Guardian". Aqualad asked. Standing up, I scratched behind my ears offhandedly. 'Is it finally over?'. I thought.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond". Guardian answered. 'Looks like it..'.

"I think not". The scientist man said stepping forward. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus". He finished before downing the vial in his hand. The change was instantaneous, rapidly deforming the once human male into a hideous beast.

"Holy buffalo..". I breathed. Not even my whole pride would be enough to bring down this beast. I watched as Guardian charged forward.

"Everyone back!". He ordered. He was brave, but no match for that thing. "Aah!" He cried as he was smacked aside. My claws instantly lengthen, readying for battle. His efforts no matter how small, still counted.

I paused in attacking as I saw Superboy charged in, tackling him head on. Trading blows with the creature without letting up. 'He reminds me of my brother..'. Only when I watched them go through the ceiling did I react. 'Nah'. I thought. 'This is just beginning'. I vaguely heard Robin say something but I paid no mind. Superboy needed help, and already I was up and out the hole closing in on the creature and Superboy still trading blows.

Not wasting anymore time, I sprang forward landing on his chest and clawing at his neck. 'I could kill him, right?'. But I was only met with resistance, his neck was so thick. I barely had time to brace myself as I was thrown off him. Twisting my body, I landed safely on the floor my claws raking up a bit of it. I looked up as Superboy was tossed in my direction, quickly I crouched lower avoiding the collision. The grunt of pain made me look back to see he had crashed into Aqualad and the others were helping them up. They nodded at me and both KF and I raced forward, he slipping between the creature's legs and me clawing at his face leaving deep claws marks before flipping over behind him for the next assault. I watched as Aqualad and Superboy connected a staggering punch and KF tripped him up.

"Learned that one in Kindergarten". He boasted. Not missing a beat, Robin leaped over him throwing a few birdarang at the creature but they only got swatted away in long after the beast was up and attacking Superboy with Aqualad providing assistance. He dispatched the two quickly and that's when I pounced from the shadows, raking my claws across his chest making him yowl. He punched out at me in rage and I swiftly jumped over it and him, then brought down my leg for an axe kick delivering it at the of his head. He staggered forward disoriented, and I used that time to help up Aqualad. I didn't notice when the creature swung KF into us, only felt it.

"Oomph!". I grunted as my body hit the floor. Sitting up, I rubbed my head scowling. "Cheap shot". I blinked when a hand was shot into my face, and I looked up to see it was Robin. Grabbing it, he pulled me up.

"KF, get over here!". He shouted after helping me up. When KF made it over, he explained his plan to us in full detail. I was only a little impressed. Really. "Got it?". He asked after explaining.

"Got it". We said in unison. We spared a brief glance at each other.

"Go!". He shouted. Needing no more prompting, KF and I quickly set off to our tasks. Positioning ourselves, KF striked from the left and I the right. I looked at my hand curiously afterwards.

"Got your nose". KF taunted. I blinked.

"Got your hair". I taunted also. I couldn't help it. Disgruntled, the creature dropped Superboy and looked between us, deciding which one to break. He chose Kid and was gaining on him fast. Sprinting off, I reached KF before he got squished and jumped foward, pushing him out of the way. Not wanting to be squished myself I lifted both my feet to block his incoming punch. 'Bull shark...'. I grunted at the force. At the corner of my eyes I could see Superboy and Aqualad destroying the pillars. Relieved, I pushed back and back flipped away from his next attack. Not letting up, I jumped up and using him as a springboard launched myself across the room. By the time he turned, I was clear out of his range. I blew him a raspberry, taunting him even further.

In a rage he charged for me completey disregarding the puddle of water beneath him until Superboy blindsided him with a punch knocking him down. Struggling to get up, Aqualad launched his next attack sending currents of electricity through the puddle and causing the beast to yowl in pain at the onslaught.

"Move!". Robin yelled, grabbing my hand and running off as his expertly placed birdarangs went off causing the building to cave in.

...

"I'm dead aren't I...". Someone laughed. Guess not

I looked up as Aqualad and Superboy pushed away the debris. I watched as Superboy turned around and helped me up. "You alright?".

I huffed. "I may not be as invulnerable as you but I'm just strong... But thanks". I maybe proud but I was raised with manners.

"We did it". Panted Aqualad, sounding surprised.

"Your tone worries me Aqualad". I said dusting my hair. All that rubble..

He looked back and smirked. "Was there ever any doubt?". Said a voice drawing my attention. I watched as the two high fived each other before wincing. I laughed. Finally, it was over.

"See? The moon". Said KF standing besides Superboy. It was peaceful until a human figure appeared by the moon. "Oh. And Superman". I immediately halted in scratching my ears. "Do we keep our promises or what?". Soon enough most of the League were in front us.

"Bull shark...". I mumbled.

"Is that what I think it is?". Batman

"He doesn't like being called an it". I easily spotted Mari and she didn't look too pleased.

"Bull shark...". I mumbled defeated.

"I'm Superman's clone". Superboy declared, showing the 'S' shield on his shirt. Shocked gasps ran out through the Leaguers then. I saw Mari threw me a shocked look as if asking for confirmation. I only looked away.

Stepping forward, Batman ordered. "Start Talking".

 _ **Scene Break**_

I could hear them talking. Superman mostly. I had no intentions to but I couldn't very well shut down my ears. It was hard enough to listen to. I didn't say anything when he walked over and stood beside me, it wasn't my place. But I did bump shoulders with him, which seemed to be enough as he relaxed slightly. Now we had to face Batman... It was going to be hard but I knew we would survive. I was a fool.

He started. "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear".

"You should have called". Flash interrupted.

"Do you know how worried I- We were!". Vixen joined in her gaze directed on me. My ears skirted back in response.

"End results aside, we are not happy". Batman continued. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again". He stated. It wasn't up for debate just like time.

"I am sorry, but we will". Aqualad said stepping forward.

'Aqualad..'. I stared on, stunned.

"Aqualad, stand down". Warned his mentor.

Aqualad just pressed on. "Apologies, my King, but no". I saw Aquaman's eyes widen. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful, important".

"Yeah". I stepped forward agreeing. "What he said". Vixen immediately threw me a glare and I hid behind Aqualad a little. "We stopped Cadmus before they could try anything".

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the 4 of you-".

"The 5 of us" Kid interrupted. "And it's not".

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us, or why teach us at all?". Robin asked.

"Sooner or later, you had to know this was going to happen". His gaze shifted and my ears were now plastered to my head but I didn't give up. "You are the Batman".

"Why let them tell us what to do?". Asked Superboy stepping forward beside me. "It's simple. Get on board or get out of the way".

 _ **Scene Break**_

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service once again. Since you 5 are determimed to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions". Batman explained. My mind was still reeling with the information.

"Real missions?". Robin questioned.

"Yes, but covert". Batman answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff". Flash continued. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests". He said gesturing to said insignia. My eyes travelled to Vixen, asking. She only shook her head and scrunched up her nose. Right, it didn't go with her look.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter". Aquaman stepped in. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly".

"The 6 of you will be that team".

"Cool". Said Robin. "Wait. 6?".

"Come again?". I asked. I turned around to see Martian Manhunter walking in with a miniature girl version of himself. "Didn't see that coming..".

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian". Batman introduced.

"Hi". She waved shyly.

'Cute'. I thought.

"Liking this gig more every minute". Kid Flash said before racing towards her. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash". He wiggled his brows suggestively. "That's Robin, Lynx and Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names".

"I'm honored to be included". She smiled. I walked over, scrutinizing her.

"You're green..". I murmurred. She blushed. Funny... What did I say?

"Y-yes". She looked down.

"Cool".

She then looks up surprised before smiling.

"Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M". Said Robin. I looked back to see him walk over then forward noticing her shirt changing color.

"Whoa..". I breathed leaning forward. "I've never seen magic before".

She giggled before turning to Superboy. "I like your t-shirt". She smiled.

Aqualad smiled then "Today's the day".

 _ **To be continued. . .**_

 **Finally! I am done! Just read and review -Passes Out-**

 **Ja Ne~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, guys! I'm back (finally) with an update on basically the first story I've ever posted on this site. I'm really sorry to anyone if I took forever, but I kinda lacked inspiration to continue but that's all changed now!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, if I did then this wouldn't be necessary. I however do own Lynx though, so back off *Slaps Away Hands* Mine!**_

 _ **Normal thoughts**_ 'normal thoughts'

 _ **Telepathic communication**_ _'telepathic communication'_

 _ **Please enjoy the story and review**_

 _ **Welcome to Happy Harbor**_

"Did you ask him?", I looked up from inspecting my claws as Robin and KF made there way over. 'The heck are they going on about?'

"What did he say?", KF questioned excitedly.

"He's arriving now", Aqualad answered. I turned my curious gaze to M'gann, who just shrugged and looked back to the trio.

"Then what are we waiting for?", I watched as the three made there out of the cave, all wearing identical expressions of excitement on their faces.

"Hey, wait up!", I called after them before making my way outside, M'gann and Superboy trailing along behind me. We walked out just as Red Tornado made his appearance, and KF began waving him over.

"Greetings", I raised my hand in acknowledgement. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave?".

I shrugged and fiddled with my ears as Aqualad spoke up " We hoped you had a mission for us", He answered the aerokinetic android's question.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility".

My gaze shifted to Robin as he stepped forward, not happy with the response "But it's been over a week, and nothing-".

He was cut off by Tornado's next response "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company".

I shrugged again, and folded my arms "Sounds good to me", I responded.

"This team is not a social club", Aqualad retorted.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise", He told the Atlantean before walking away " Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave".

I watched as the android made his way to the cave before turning back to the others "So that happened".

I was rewarded with silence as they only stared ahead at Torndao's departing back "Keep busy", KF muttered turning towards Robin.

I rolled my eyes already sensing where this was heading, and distracted myself with my toes and the grass beneath them "Does he think we're falling for this?", I heard Robin questioning the others.

"Oh, I'll find out", M'gann chimed in and I looked up to see her doing that Martian thingy they did "I'm sorry. I forgot he's a machine, inorganic", she said turning back to us "I cannot read his mind".

At that, I shifted my gaze back to my feet and continued wiggling them around as KF sidled his way up to M'gann's side "Nice try, though", he then sent her a suggestive look "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?".

"We all know what you're thinking right now", Robin elbowed him and I snorted.

"And now we tour the clubhouse", Aqualad spoke up sounding resigned.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides" M'gann offered, she and the others turning to face Superboy.

He only regarded them with a look of indifference before speaking up "Don't look at me", he responded turning away from them and instead curiously watch me continue to wiggle my toes.

Feeling his gaze, I looked up at him as KF said something flirty again and tilted my head upwards as he looked away not meeting my gaze 'Probably should have went with Mari to her fashion show... or something'.

"Team building", Aqualad looked pointedly at me, as if sensing my thoughts "We all go".

I shrugged, and made my way over to the cave's entrance. I also vaguely remembered KF being beside me, but when I looked I only saw Robin instead and KF behind us rubbing his sides. 'Odd..'.

"So this would be our front door..."

 _Scene Change..._

"... And this would be our back. The cave is actually the entire mountain".

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League", Kid supplied, hoping to impress M'gann no doubt.

I could smell the hormones wafting off him strongly, and even a bit from Robin. He probably liked M'gann too, that should be interesting.

"Then why abandon it for the the Hall of Justice?", Superboy questioned.

"The cave's secret location was compromised", Aqualad answered.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?", Superboy scoffed "That makes sense".

I snorted, and turned to face Aqualad "So, if this place is compromised, why are we staring here exactly?".

M'gann gasped and turned her attention to Aqualad as well "If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert".

At this Robin grabbed my hand, and I raised my brow "What are you doing?".

He smirked "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here", he explained to me, or tried rather.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight", Kid clarified.

"Ohh..."

"Ah, that's much clearer" I didn't notice KF and Robin glaring at each other to my side, but I did notice the strong scent of smoke in the air "Is something burning?".

"I smell smoke"

My ears perked up at M'gann's gasp of "My cookies!", and she was off down the corridor. I shrugged and trailed after her with the others. "I was trying grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-", she paused having caught herself "Heh. Never mind", she then placed the tray of burnt cookies on the counter in front of us.

"I bet they'd have tasted great", Robin offered, while I sniffed at the tray uneasily "He doesn't seem to mind" He gestured to the happily munching away speedster.

"I have a serious metabolism", he said around his mouthful before swallowing.

I eased away from him, and turned my attention back to the pretty alien girl "Got milk?" I was crushed when she shook her head and sent me an apologetic look "Greattt..".

"It was sweet of you to make any", Aqualad stepped in, smiling at her while I dangled the last cookie above KF's head.

"Thanks, Aqualad", M'gann smiled back.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm", I squinted at him and tried to pronounce, but only ended up failing as he laughed "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur", he said.

I gave him a thumbs up before turning back to teasing KF until he cheated and used his super speed "Ugh, name's Lynx", I told her while ignoring KF's attempts to get back on my good side.

"I'm Wally. See?" He leant over on the counter, distracted by the pretty girl and no longer trying to get me to forgive him "I already trust you with my secret I.D.", he winked then jabbed his thumb in Robin's direction "Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name".

Robin only glared at him through his sunglass.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz", she smiled "But you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now".

I nodded while fiddling with my ears "Sounds logical to me..", I looked back as Superboy made to leave

' _Don't worry Superboy. We'll find you an Earth name, too'_

"Get out of my head!" I jumped at the sudden outburst, then cringed when Megan's voice entered my mind.

' _I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically'_

"M'gann, stop", ordered Aqualad " Things are different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy", he explained to her.

I rubbed my head and ignored the conversation going on beside me "That was unpleasant...", I mumbled to myself before Megan flew out the room and I was suddenly dragged along as well "Hey!", I looked forward to see Robin and KF dragging me over to an object that somehow reminded me of that Ostrich egg I once tried to steal.

"It's my martian bioship" Megan announced cheerily.

"... Who?" I scrunched up my nose in confusion.

"Not aerodynamic, but cute"

Her response was a girlish giggle "It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it", she then backed us and waved to her ship-thingy. Then all of a sudden before our eyes, the 'egg' began to morph into something more resemblant of a ship.

I admit, I freaked out a little "Hey, hey, calm down. It's not going attack you", said a voice as my claws elongated "Lynx". At the sound, I whipped around and bared my fangs at Robin who for his part didn't flinch at all "Calm down..", there was a gentle squeeze in my hand, and like that all the tension from my body just drained away.

"I'm... How did you do that?" I asked as my ears bounced back up from their flattened state.

He only laughed and walked along inside, myself trailing behind him.

"... Was it magic?", I asked curiously.

As soon as I was in the chair, a strap was immediately securing me to the seat, and I surely would've freaked again if Robin hadn't grabbed my hand and did that magic trick 'Gotta get him to teach me that'.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors"

As soon as the doors were open we were off and into the sky.

"Incredible", Robin breathed, staring outside the ship's windows.

"She sure is"

My ears perked up at Kid's tone, and I turned to him curiously "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she", I only blinked at his hurried clarification while Robin snickered beside me.

"He's aroused by the ship?"

At that Robin held his sides and cackled while Kid's face turned an impressive shade of red "Dude!.

Having no idea of what I just did, I turned back back to watching the scenery pass by. If I had a tail, it'd be wagging right now.

"He'll come around", my ears twitched at the sound of Robin's voice, and I looked back to see what they were talking about.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much" Megan voiced.

"You guys remember he has super hearing, right?", Kid questioned and smirked as it dawned on the two that Superboy could most likely hear them.

'Were they talking about possible mates?' I leaned forward in my seat and gestured to Superboy up front "Back home, Superboy would be considered a prized mate to the females, and maybe even some makes too", I grinned pleased. Knowing Superboy could be snatched any second, Megan would surely lay claim on him that much sooner. I was a little confused when Megan hid her face and turned red, and why Superboy couldn't look me in the face. Across from me KF snickered, Kaldur just smiled, and even Robin wouldn't look me in the face. I folded my arms and flattended my ears, at least I tried.

"Hey, how bout showing us a little martian shape shifting?"

I watched as Megan stood up and transformed into female duplicates of both Robin and KF.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?", KF said sporting a goofy expression.

Beside me, Robin began to applaud her "Impressive, but you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those", he said gesturing to her chest.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder", she answered taking a seat.

"And your clothes?"

"They're organic, like the ship...".

I slowly felt my eyes droop as the conversation went on, not having anything to input. Turning away, I distractedly scrated at my ear, and watched the scenery pass by.

I jumped as the ship was suddenly jostled and spun about wildly "Wha?!" I sank my claws into the seat and braced myself but soon enough we were free of the tornado and landing.

We all filed out and looked towards the raging tornado we had just barely escaped "Robin, are Tornadoes common to New England?", Aqualad questioned, but was only rewarded with silence before a distant cackle could be heard.

"He was just here!" M'gann gasped, surprised.

I growled deep in my throat and ran off after Robin, the others following behind me.. All except Kid Flash that is, as he took the lead.

"Rob-"

"Unh!"

I blinked dazed as Robin slid off my chest and tried to help me up "Lynx, you okay?".

Struggling, I barely managed a nod as I got my bearings back. It couldn't be any sooner as I felt another body barrel into me and Robin's concerned yell.

'This is not my day...' I thought sourly as I pushed Aqualad's body off mine, and shifted my gaze to see Robin hurling explosives at the crazed wind-wielding ceiling fan of a villain before all of us got up to face him, all except Kid it seems... 'Where is he anyways?'

I shook my head and raced forward as Superboy was sent careening into Megan. Suddenly, two mini tornadoes formed on both sides of me, with Aqualad and Robin in it's midst. Catching onto his train of thought, I nimbly vaulted over as Aqualad and Robin collided into each other before I myself landed on Mr. Twister's shoulders, and prepared to claw his face off, only to be propelled outside and sent tumbling...

That's what would of happened if a pair of arms hadn't caught me just before "Dude, you good?", I nodded not having to open my eyes to see just who had caught me, he smelled like hormones.

"So that's where you went...". I mumbled more to myself than him.

Just like that, the little mood that formed shattered as Twister made his exit and without pause we both moved to intercept him "What have you done to my team?".

"Embarrassed them, largely"

I growled "If one hair is out of place on their heads, I'll claw your face off!".

"Threat level?", he pondered, gazing at me "N/A", and just like that we were caught in one of his twisters and sent hurtling towards the building.

"Ahh!"

"Holy-"

...

"I got you, Lynx, Wally", I opened my eyes and blinked owlishly at her as she set us down.

"I would of thought you had learned your limitations by now", Twister remarked condescendingly from where he stood.

"What do you want?!", Aqualad yelled, Twister's words having an effect on him.

"A time-out", I growled, glaring daggers.

In response Twister only laughed and rised into the air "Isn't it obvious?" He began in that annoying tone of his "I'm waiting for a real super hero", he declared.

I bared my fangs and made to lunge forward, only to be caught by Robin "What are you doing?! Let me at 'em!", I yelled, struggling against Robin's hold. There was a conversation going on, but I heard little of it. All I wanted was... to... _Ba-bump.._

My struggling come to a halt as I focused on my position, my rage all but nonexistent as I listened to Robin's heartbeat against my back, and felt his breath on my neck "You calm?", I nodded frantically, not trusting my own voice at the moment.

'What the hell was that?'

I was brought out of my thoughts as the conversation finally reached me "We will not engage", I heard Aqualad saying.

I finally took notice of the violent winds, and stepped back as lightning was suddenly thrown into the mix "Uh, can Red Tornado do that?", Kid Flash questioned nervously.

I felt my hand unconsciously clasp around an object in my pocket, my brain screeching to a halt as it registered what the object was 'This is...' I recalled Vixen's words from that day clearly..

 _"_ _ **Lynx, listen to me carefully. Only use this, when you are absolutely sure and have no regrets. There's no going back once you do, got me? None" .**_

I blinked as the memory faded, and a distinct glow appeared in my pocket "No going back...", I whispered, missing the curious glance Robin sent my way.

"Ironic".

Before I could fully use said object, we were all sent flying by Twister's attack.

"Ack!"

The last thing I saw before I succumbed entirely to unconsciousness, was a grinning spider...

 _Scene Change_

" _Lynx~"_ Huh? Who's there?

 _"Lynxxxx~"_ Where am I? Is this... Is this a spider web?

 _"You're mine now, Lynnnnnxxxxxx!"_ What the?!

"Lynx!"

I shot upright and looked around, breathing heavily "The hell?" I felt something against my neck and peered down, only to groan as exactly what I did settled in.

"Lynx, what is that?"

I looked up, and blinked as my gaze focused on... "Megan?", Taking notice of my surroundings, I realized we were in the bio-ship "Uh, it's not important", I answered her earlier question "Where's everyone?"

At my question, she averted her eyes and took her seat by the controls "They went to confront Mr. Twister...".

At her response, I got up and stared ahead confused "Without us?".

"I had messed up, and you were out of it after Twister's attack...", Oh, right. My body must have been adopting to the changes... "So they sent me back, so I wouldn't get in their way", she finished.

I blinked having drifted off in my own thoughts "Megan...", I rested my hand on her shoulder, and thought of what my mother would say in this situation "... They're males..".

A tense silence followed afterwards, before she started giggling and turned away "You're right. Thanks Lynx".

I smiled and turned away as I finally noticed Tornado's face on the monitor "Uh... awkward..", I mumbled, and let my thoughts drift off again as I fingered the pendant around my neck... 'I wonder what Mari will think of this...'.

I was jostled out of my thoughts as the ship made a sharp turn, and headed away from the cave "Uh, Megan?".

"I have an idea. Trust me".

I nodded along slowly as Megan explained her plan to everyone telepathically.

...

'Don't die, don't die, don't die...' Ran through my head, as I stalked around Mr. Twister and still avoid the many projectiles from him and Tornado's battle... or Megan's... whatever. Taking a running leap, I flipped over a van as Megan revealed herself and sent Twsiter into the air. Faintly the pendant around my neck began to glow, and as my feet touched the ground, I had already sent the same van sailing through the air, and into Twister where it exploded dazing him, and letting the team make short work of him.

'That felt so good...'

I walked up the destroyed body and watched as it opened up to reveal someone inside acting as the controls "Foul. I call foul", he mumbled, only to receive a scowl from me.

"You smell funny...", I pointed out, as Megan suddenly squashed the man under a boulder.

"M'gann, no!"

Blinking, I crouched down beside the boulder and inhaled deeply "Guys...".

"Don't know how things are done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives!", Robin yelled.

"Guys!", I snapped, and they turned to face me "I don't smell any blood", I pointed out, and Megan smiled before removing the boulder revealing robot parts.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind".

"Cool", KF said, picking up an eyeball "Souvenir".

I shook my head, and fiddled with the chain around my neck "Impressive display of strength there", stilling my movements, I looked up to see the others looking at me.

"I can explain.."

 _ **ONE EXPLANATION LATER...**_

"And now this totem...", I gestured to my pendant "Is bonded to me.. Permanently", I looked up at the faces of my team, wary of their reactions.

"Whatever", Superboy grunted, before walking away.

At his response, Robin snorted and placed his hand around my shoulder "So you have history with some powerful people. Big deal", he smiled at me "You're apart of this team, and we won't let anything happen to you".

I bit my lip as the others nodded along, and looked away "Thank you.. For everything".

As they made their way back to the ship, I couldn't help but glare down at the totem resting around my neck "This is your fault...".

The totem only gleamed brightly in response

 _ **To be Continued...**_

 _ **What did you guys think? Was it good enough for a comeback?**_

 _ **As for what's up with Lynx, that'll be explained in later chapters so stick around if you want to find out. And don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Xoxo; Deemy**_


End file.
